


Ashton Hampton's Conquest

by StorytimeJustice



Category: Pocket Monsters, Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Conquest
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon, Trans, Trans Male Character, Transgender, cartoon, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: In the times of Pokemon Conquest what played out roughly twenty years later on the continent of Rigito.
Relationships: Ashton x Shale





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rigito is a place created by my group of online friends and myself. This is set in the far past prior to that though. I also have not edited this yet and it is not beta-read as none of my stuff is.

A boy of about fifteen with dark brown hair and glimmering blue eyes had just entered the castle of Slyborn in the Rigito region with a longsword at his hip, the sheath pale blue with black air symbols. His cloak a reverse of his sheath. The warlord of Slyborn named Merlin Pierce sat upon his throne glowering down at the young boy with a Houndoom at his side. Merlin became a warlord at the age of twenty and is now approaching the age of fifty. 

“What do you want, child?” Merlin growled. 

“My name is Ashton Hampton sir. And I want to be part of your army!” The boy said with a wide grin and a hand on the grip of his blade. 

“Where is the pokemon you’ve linked with?” Merlin questioned. 

“I have not linked with a pokemon yet sir. But the type of pokemon I wish to link with is a dark type I heard is within these mountains. They say they’re the disaster sensing pokemon.” Ashton replied. 

“If you’re talking about Absol I wish you luck. It has destroyed the twenty something other people who have tried to link with it and it only likes to show itself to humans when they’re in danger or it is. It is too rare to see one for you to link with it. You may try but not under my name you won’t.” Merlin huffed with a roll of his eyes. 

“Fine. Then I’ll return with Absol. Or you will never see me again.” Ashton glared and turned on his heel, pulling his blade slightly from its sheath a gust of air blew the door open. 

“Have a nice evening.” Ashton added as the sun set behind him casting his large shadow across the floor before he took off towards the mountains. 

“That boy is gonna get himself killed. Wind Carver or not.” Merlin sighed as the doors slammed shut and he went to talk with his generals who had been planning a strike on Calbourne Fortress to the north over the mountain range.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton clambered up the mountain trail as rain started to sprinkle down on him. “Why now?” Ashton complained. 

The higher up he got on the mountain the stronger the wind and rain was, his cloak flowed around him briskly and the rain felt like needles to his skin. There was a crash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder as he reached the peak, there was quite the scene displayed below him. Three generals and six soldiers from Calbourne Fortress surrounded the rare Absol who was guarding three things but Ashton couldn’t get a good look at it.

“Get away from it!” Ashton shouted but they couldn’t hear him as the wind carried his voice away and he knew he couldn’t make it in time.

Ashton drew his blade and carved an arc through the air and then jabbed out just below it and leaped forwards. The space around him morphed and he was spit out directly in front of the warlord, their blades meeting each other as the other man went to slash at the Absol.

“Where did you come from?” The warlord questioned. 

“That doesn’t matter warlord Finn Muiris! What do you think you are doing to Absol!” Ashton’s voice roared. 

“Listen, get out of here and forget about this and I won’t have to hurt you.” Finn huffed. 

“Oh don’t worry about hurting me.” Ashton grinned and swirled his blade above his head and air shot out around him throwing the soldiers and warlord backwards. 

“I am Ashton Hampton. Son of the warlord uniter of Ransei the Legendary Linker. You will not harm Absol any further!” Ashton howled. 

Absol looked up at Ashton in awe and struggled but managed to stand back up without too much swaying and a fire in its eyes. Ashton jabbed out his blade and air solidified and shot at the warlord, his eyes shooting wide open as he launched back and through a wall of a house. 

“Are you ready to do this Absol?” Ashton asked and received a small nod and a wince in reply. 

“You handle the soldiers, I have the generals.” Ashton ordered as the rain began to clear up he slashed towards the ground and a gust of air hit the mud and splashed it over the soldiers then he turned towards the generals and rushed towards them but two of them backed off and three soldiers followed suit.

The other two generals and three soldiers rushed him from both sides though. Ashton could hold his own without his air abilities against the soldiers but the generals not quite.

The moonlight glinted off black and steel as Absol blocked one of the generals blades with her horn and then used an Iron Tail, smacking the blade from the general's hand, then used a mild Psycho Cut to throw the man back. 

“Where are your pokemon anyhow?” Ashton asked as he dodged the second general's blade then gutted one of the three soldiers. 

“Finn told us not to bring them. Now I believe he was wrong.” The second general sighed and was thrown back by a gust of air followed by a pink slash.  
This caused the last two soldiers to take a knee. 

“We surrender the kingdom to you.” The soldiers said sadly. 

“No. You all are pathetic and besides I’m not ready to lead. I will be back one day and stronger so I hope by then you all are stronger than a fifteen year old.” Ashton spat as Absol walked back to what it was guarding. 

It was three eggs but two had been trampled over, Absol sensed the goo on one of the boots of the remaining soldiers and shot a powerful psycho cut out and slashed him before nudging Ashton and looking towards the egg. Ashton nodded and picked up the egg and began walking back to Slyborn. Absol followed closely but with a limp, in the dark Ashton couldn’t see a wound across its stomach. 

“I’m glad I showed up when I did Absol but I wish I could’ve been sooner and saved you from that entirely.” Ashton said sadly. Absol swayed as they reached the peak of the mountain and collapsed harshly, she began sliding back down but Ashton grabbed her and kept her stable on the peak. 

“Absol! You have to be alright. You can’t give up now c’mon we’re almost home.” That was when he noticed the blood flowing from her stomach. “I see. You tried your hardest already and now you’re paying the price. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier. I should’ve been able to handle them on my own.” Ashton said, tears brimming his eyes and he pet Absol’s forehead and received a lick before their eyes connected and Ashton saw a vision.

It showed Ashton standing beside an Absol with his blade raised towards the sky and thousands of shadowy figures around him. Then a voice entered his mind. “You saved my life. And my child’s life. Take that egg and hatch it and don’t worry about me. But also don’t ever forget this day.” And with that Ashton’s vision returned to normal and Absol’s eyes closed. 

Standing up Ashton placed the egg safely on the ground and unsheathed his blade, pointed it at the ground he carved a crescent moon into the dirt then another in the opposite direction before plunging his blade between them. The earth opened up and Ashton placed Absol’s body within the hole, pulling up his blade he waved the flat of it over the hole and it closed up. Immediately a moon flower sprouted and began to bloom under the full moon.

“When I unite this region like my father did with Ransei I will rename this mountain after you.” Ashton stated and with that he wiped the tears from his eyes, picked up the egg and began walking down the mountain again. 

As the sun began to rise the moon flower sealed itself and Ashton slammed open the doors to Merlin’s palace to see all the soldiers and pokemon readying for war. All their eyes on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin stalked up to Ashton. “If you remember our deal-” Merlin began but was quickly silenced by the younger male. 

“Listen. I didn’t sleep last night. I climbed the mountain, saved Absol and this egg from Calbourne soldiers and may have killed their Warlord. Absol died on the way here and I had to bury her and she left me with her child. Her other eggs got busted during the battle before I got there. Now then if you remember our deal what are we preparing for?” Ashton ordered and Merlin took a step back out of shock that some outsider would walk into his kingdom and speak to him like that. 

“Were preparing to take the kingdom of Calbourne.” Merlin replied. 

“No you’re not. Everyone surrendered. I told them I’d be back to claim it in a few years and for them to actually be a challenge next time. Now then, where are my sleeping quarters.” Ashton huffed. 

Merlin looked surprised but shook his head, not believing the story but he called over a soldier anyways to escort Ashton away. 

“Hey kid you shouldn’t stand up to Merlin like that. Especially without being linked to a pokemon.” The soldier replied. 

“Who are you calling kid? We look about the same age. And his Houndoom can try but I can put out a fire by barely drawing my blade.” Ashton said. 

“You sure are cocky. What’s your name by the way?” The soldier asked. 

“Ashton Hampton. Yours?” Ashton questioned. 

“The names Shale Markos. Nice to meet ya.” Shale replied. 

“Where is your linked pokemon?” Ashton asked. 

“In my room. I’m on the front lines with him. He’s a Wobbuffet.” Shale said, looking kind of shy about having it. 

“That’s great. Amazing if you can strategize right with it in battle.” Ashton said with a small smile and received a smile from Shale. 

“Well here’s your room. Right across from mine. Let me go grab Wobbuffet real quick.” Shale said and knocked on his door, the Patient pokemon opening the door.

“Alright Shale. Thanks for showing me to my room. I’m gonna get some rest. Try to keep the word going not to attack.” Ashton ordered and received a light and unsure nod.  
Shale walked quietly back to the entrance of the palace where an army of 30 soldiers, ten generals, and Merlin stood. Each with one pokemon at their sides. Most of the pokemon dark types. 

“Master Merlin may I have a word before we leave?” Shale asked and Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded and followed the boy and his blue pokemon inside. 

“Are you still gonna march?” Shale asked. 

“Of course. I’m not stupid enough to think a teenager killed a warlord. Nor am I stupid enough to believe that that egg is an Absol egg. Probably a random pokemons egg. He does have a Wind Carver though which makes him useful. Also he stated they surrendered but that was to him while I told him before he left that he was not working under me.” Merlin huffed. 

“So you’re going to kill dozens of innocent people because you can even though they just went through a beating and are probably in mourning just so you can have one win under your belt?” Shale asked, for some reason being around Ashton had made him feel brave. 

“Excuse me but are you disrespecting your warlord?” Merlin sneered. 

“I apologize but I don’t think what you’re doing is right and I’ll remain behind if you plan on going ahead. That means no Wobbuffet bulk in the front lines.” Shale responded. 

“Fine by me.” Merlin growled and swirled around, rushing out of the palace. 

Shale decided he had to take things into his own hands and ran off to find Ashton. Ashton was sitting on his bed with his eyes glazed over staring at the egg in his lap and it shuttered slightly catching his attention before the door slammed open. 

“Ashton Merlin is marching. If we wish to stop them we have to go now.” Shale ordered. 

“There is no stopping them. But when they get there they won’t have a fun time. The only reason I had gotten to Absol in time is because of a teleportation spell. So with a spell I set up that protects that kingdom it makes it to where no one can walk in unless they’re from the kingdom after last night. No one will walk past that moonflower I promise you that.” Ashton said and there was a heavier shutter from the egg before it cracked and a small horn poked out the top and it was glowing a silver color which quickly died out.  
Then a head popped out the top with red skin and pure white fur. 

“If Absol hadn’t died last night... if that warlord hadn’t harmed her she would’ve seen her baby hatch today. I’m exhausted and need rest but I need to do something first. Show me how to link?” Ashton asked Shale. 

“You’re the son of Saigon but he never taught you?” Shale questioned. 

“No. He was too busy leading the region and conquering legendaries for that. He forgot about his whole team of eeveelutions and he forgot about Oichi. But we’re here now.” Ashton said sadly. 

“Well you’ll want to wait till you have your energy back and Absol gets a chance to rest. I’ll wait here with you though just in case Absol decides to roam.” Shale said sitting down on a sofa, Wobbuffet joining him up there Ashton laid down and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside thunder boomed in the sky like the night before and Merlin looked on puzzled as it began to rain again and both pokemon and warriors began sliding down the terrain. A bird pokemon was flying above the group then dive bombed back towards the other kingdom, its wings making the sound of thunder as they flapped. The bird turned in a circle before flying north. 

“What was that?” A soldier asked. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that. But I believe it was Zapdos of the Legendary Bird Trio.” Merlin replied and started climbing faster. 

When they reached the peak the creature was gone along with the storm, the mud having somewhat solidified the group tried walking over but a wall of air flung them all back, some of them sent tumbling down the mountain. 

“Hey Oli. Teleport us in with Abra.” Merlin ordered and Oli grabbed onto Abra and Abra tried but as his eyes turned blue they quickly shifted to black then pink then red then green before Abra was thrown backwards, sliding down the mountainside quickly. 

“Abra!” Oli cried. 

The boy was only fourteen and Abra had been a gift from his parents when he turned eight. There was another strong gust of wind and Oli followed his poor Abra but Merlin shook it off, he reached a hand out towards the peak and then got blasted backwards with Houndoom but landed in a pond nearby, Houndoom not feeling so good after the trek up the mountain then being blasted twice by air wasn’t doing too hot in the water. But both of them were doing far better than Oli and his Abra.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ashton woke up to a mourning horn and frowned wondering who had died. Looking over he saw the baby Absol was curled against him and Wobbuffet and Shale were sleeping on the pull out couch. Ashton got ready for the day before waking up Shale just as a knock came to his door. Holding a hand out flat to keep Shale quiet Ashton placed his blade close and opened the door, Merlin stood before him looking exhausted and like he’d been crying.

“What happened last night?” Ashton ordered. 

“We tried going over the mountain but a wall was in the way gusting air at us and throwing us back down the mountain. We left with me, thirty soldiers, and ten generals. I made it along with fifteen soldiers and three generals. Most of the pokemon didn’t make it… that includes my beloved Houndoom. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Merlin sighed. 

“It’s fine. I know it sounded like a tall tale. There were three ways to go about it. Not believing like you did, believing like Shale did, or being forced to believe as it’s shown to you like Calbourne. Although if you had listened your Houndoom would still be alive and probably would’ve outlived you.” Ashton replied with a stone cold face as Absol nudged his ankle and peeled a slight smile from him. 

“This is Absol’s remaining child. I’ve named her Luna so she doesn’t get confused with her mother.” Ashton informed.

“I’m glad she lived. Have you linked with her yet?” Merlin asked. 

“Yes sir.” Ashton replied, lying through his teeth. 

“Good. I’m not going after any more kingdoms. Nor am I linking with anymore pokemon. At noon meet me at the temple and I will go over something with you.” Merlin said and with that he whirled around and rushed off. 

Closing the door Shale was sitting with his legs crossed and his head tilted. 

“Ready to link?” Shale asked and Ashton nodded, climbing onto the sofa bed and pulling Luna up with him. 

“Alright now place your hand on her forehead and close your eyes. You’ll need to clear your mind and focus on your auras. Once you’ve done that imagine the two fusing to create a new color.” Shale said and Ashton followed the instructions. 

Luna began glowing a faint yellow as Ashton began glowing a teal the two auras linked together in the air and Shale watched in awe as their auras turned a vibrant green color. Ashton opened his eyes and Shale was no longer in front of him but the view he saw from Absol was before him but two of the shadows are revealed to be a pokemon and person, back to back with Ashton and Absol was Shale and Wobbuffet. After that the aura faded and Ashton looked exhausted. 

“That was amazing. I’ve never heard of auras being so strong that they show out of the body.” Shale said, shocked by the sight.


	6. Chapter 6

At noon Ashton showed up at the temple with Luna in his arms and his sword on his left hip. Merlin was the only one in the dark building. 

“Sit on the mat and face the wall.” Merlin ordered and Ashton looked confused but did as told and a hologram flickered to life on the wall. 

“Wow. What is that?” Ashton asked. 

“No one knows. It’s believed to have been dropped here from the future. But I believe it mentions you.” Merlin replied and a voice echoed through the room. 

“The shadow of a master shall conquer Rigito whether with everyone by his side or no one. It has to make the difference between light and dark. Between disaster and transformation. Between blade or words. The legendary shadow's decision shall carve the path.” The voice spoke sounding choppy and clipped like it had been badly edited. 

“It sounds to me like it’s been chopped up.” Ashton sighed figuring this was a waste of time before remembering what both Absols showed him. 

“Although both Absol and Luna have shown me things. Absol showed me with my blade in the air and Luna at my side. Luna showed me the same thing but with her being shiny and Shale and Wobbuffet backing us up.” Ashton hummed. 

“Really? So you won’t be fighting alone it seems. But how will you take the land without first being a warlord?” Merlin hummed, looking down on Ashton. 

“What do you mean?” Ashton asked. 

“I’m not linking with anymore pokemon. I’m retiring. I wish to pass the kingdom to you. You’ve already made far better judgement calls than I.” Merlin said. 

“I’m not ready!” Ashton panicked, throwing his hands up in surrender. 

“Don’t worry, I'll help you get ready before I let you take over. We’ll be training in the meadow to the east every other day for two hours. Weapons and pokemon training. I will stick around until you are ready.” Merlin stated with a stern look in his eyes but a kind smile. 

“Then… I accept being the heir to the Slyborn throne.” Ashton said.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later training began, at night Ashton was strengthening his link with Luna with Shale’s help and every other day during the day he trained with Merlin. Merlin had temporarily disallowed Wind Carver from the training sessions and they began by battling with staves. One thing Ashton had learned was from his mother and that was how to wield a blade and he matched up against Merlin although this region used different techniques than he. 

At night Ashton was training his aura to be stronger and even was learning different ways to link depending on the pokemon typing. It had been a year now and the moonflower now surrounded both Slyborn and Calbourne casting shields around the two kingdoms. 

Ashton was now sixteen, Shale was seventeen, and Luna was one. Ashton now knew how to link with any type of pokemon and is learning how to combine the links to link with dual-typing pokemon. 

Along with this Ashton and Merlin had begun training with Wind Carver along with Luna. Luna was hatched knowing Megahorn, Perish Song, and Scratch with the same ability as her mom had for premonition. Luna has learned night Slash, Detect, and Psycho Cut along with many other moves.

Merlin knew that by New Years Ashton would take over Slyborn. Today was a training day and this time Shale was involved with Wobbuffet. “Now Ashton I want you to command Luna so she breaks through Wobbuffet’s defenses.” Merlin ordered and Shale and Wobbuffet nodded. 

“Luna go in for a Megahorn!” Ashton ordered and Luna rushed forwards and her blade like horn began glowing as she approached the patient pokemon. 

“Counter!” Shale commanded. 

“Mix in Psycho Cut!” Ashton ordered. 

“What?” Shale muttered as Luna’s horn began glowing pink and she slashed her horn through the air, a psychic blade crossed with a white blade flew out at Wobbuffet.

“Now Detect!” Ashton ordered and a shield flew over him and Luna as the Megahorn launched back at him. Wobbuffet was hurt by the Psycho Cut and Megahorn but was able to launch back the Megahorn at double the damage but it was blocked by the Detect. 

“Now go in for a full combat strike!” Ashton ordered. 

“Full defense!” Shale ordered and Wobbuffet’s skin turned silver and his fists glew pink and the meadow was coated in a white gleam.

Abby launched out an astrix of abilities and her white coat glew slightly. A pink blade, white blade, and black blade crossed and Ashton drew his blade and pointed it, spiralling it and jabbing forwards an air blast flew behind it and all the attacks connected with Wobbuffet but all launched around, booming noises coming from all around and when the dust cleared enough for everyone to see there were four craters from the attacks bouncing off Wobbuffet who looked exhausted. 

“I think we’re good for the day.” Merlin said with wide eyes. 

As Merlin walked away Shale walked up to Ashton with a wide grin. “So it seems both our pokemon have gotten stronger. But I was wondering. How about dinner on me tonight at the Fiery Courtyard?” Shale offered. 

Ashton seemed to think about it and then nodded. “Although I’ll be paying for my portion.” Ashton stated. 

“How about we pay for each others and call it at that?” Shale asked. 

“Sounds good.” Ashton nodded. 

With that the duo walked off towards the restaurant, their pokemon following closely behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

“So you’ll be taking leadership of this kingdom in no time huh?” Shale asked as he took a bite of his chicken and Wobbuffet tossed back a handful of berries. 

“Manners Wobbuffet.” Shale ordered while Ashton laughed lightly. 

“I guess so. It seems like Teach is deeming me ready after those craters. Although I might make that into an official training grounds by putting a barrier around it.” Ashton hummed. 

“You know you’re amazing. I can’t wait to grow with you more.” Shale stated fondly and Ashton blushed lightly but continued eating peacefully watching as Luna finished her steak which had come to be her favorite. 

“Don’t forget we’re on dish duty as well tonight. Although we could sneak out for a bit more training. After all, I refuse to let you be on the frontlines with Wobbuffet forever. I want you to be next to me and safe. Perhaps Merlin will allow us to train together against the generals.” Ashton offered but Shale’s eyes were glazed over and he was daydreaming.


	9. Chapter 9

It was about a week later when lightning struck against the shield covering Slyborn as a girl stood before it slamming her staff against the ground.  
“Seems like an air spell. This should do it though.” The girl hummed and she drew a star through the air and five lightning bolts struck against the shield around Slyborn shattering it and allowing her in.

Ashton’s eyes snapped open as he felt a shift in the air and he ran next door shaking Shale awake. 

“Shale the barrier was shattered. I haven’t checked by what yet but I’m going to go check if you wish to join.” Ashton stated and Shale barely heard him but started getting ready as Ashton ran out of the castle but another lightning strike landed before him as a bird landed, a girl hopping off its back. 

“A Zapdos? And a Storm Wrecker staff? Must be strong to take down my barriers.” Ashton hummed as Luna joined his side.

“I’m Zelara and this is my Zapdos. I wish to take your kingdom as my own. And maybe afterwards the rest of the region.” Zelara hummed. 

“Well as it’s not my kingdom quite yet but I am heir to it I think we can figure this out.” Ashton hummed and drew Wind Cutter a gust of wind swarming the area.  
Zelara jabbed out her staff and electricity launched at Ashton but it was voided out by a gust of air dispersing it. 

“That was quite a petty shield for someone with such a strong energy. But it was you that put it up correct?” Zelara questioned as she painted a star in the air and Ashton followed her lead. 

“It was me and it wasn’t meant to last forever anyway.” Ashton hummed as five bolts of lightning launched out and met five twirling gusts of air the ten streams battling it out.  
Ashton saw movement out the corner of his eye and as he dropped his blade which had started to grow cracks through it he heard 

“Wobbuffet Magic Coat now!” from the side and the blue pokemon shining white got in front of Ashton just before the lightning could crash into him and bounced the lightning back at the staff shattering it just as Wind Carver fell into pieces scattering the ground. 

“Thanks for the save Shale. I couldn’t hold her off on my own any longer as you can see.” Ashton said, waving a hand to his once great blade. 

“Of course Ashton I’ll always be here.” Shale stated and Luna, Shale, and Wobbuffet stood at Ashton’s side while they glared down Zelara and Zapdos. 

“Fine keep your kingdom for now. Besides with your shield down you’ll be attacked on all sides by the rest of the kingdoms surrounding you so I wish you the best. I will be back though.” Zelara hummed as she jumped onto Zapdos’ back and headed into the skies just as a Pidgeotto flew over the kingdom from the north and dropped a letter which landed before Ashton. 

Unrolling the scroll it was questioning whether Calbourne should begin getting ready for war since the barriers had fallen. 

“Crap. Zelara may have broken through Slyborn’s barrier but with Wind Carver gone the barrier around Calbourne along with the protection spell placed over Absol’s grave has gone away. To put it simply we have to get those barriers back up at least until I become Warlord.” Ashton stated. 

“Well maybe they can make a new Wind Carver at the forge?” Shale offered. 

“No. You don’t understand. Wind Carver and the magical weapons are created by mages and imbued with a spirit of that element. We have no mages here and as far as I know in all of Rigito. Maybe on an island outskirt but if not there then I have to do something. If I don’t get that protection spell back up on Absol’s grave her grave will be defiled and so much blood will be poured over it.” Ashton explained. 

“So you enslave a spirit to imbue your weapon with magic? That’s pretty harsh I thought you were better than that. Besides we can handle anyone that attacks Slyborn.” Shale offered. 

“I didn’t know about the spirits when I began using Wind Carver and have you ever left Slyborn? This world is huge and would love this crater as their home. They’d use its advantages well and its disadvantages to their advantage. But you know what I’ve realized? I don’t know how to protect against those disadvantages Shale! I’m not a leader and the only reason Merlin chose me to lead this kingdom as Warlord when he retires is because I had a magical weapon. Shale I am no tactician and I no longer have a magical weapon. I’m going to find someone to make me another so I can defend you, this place, and Luna’s mother. You can join me or stay behind.” Ashton said gruffly.

“Ashton! You’re really gonna leave everything you have here because you’re power hungry and scared? You are an expert tactician with Luna and you taught me how to use Wobbuffet at his full potential.” Shale tried to explain but could see Ashton spiralling before his very eyes. 

“Come back soon. I’ll try to wait.” Shale muttered before running off back inside and Ashton began stomping towards the edge of the small kingdom of mainly dark type pokemon with Luna following closely and a fire in his eyes. 

The fire was out by the time Ashton reached the peak where Absol’s grave was but it was too late to turn back so he kept walking forwards.

“And you just let him leave!” Merlin shouted towards Shale who winced slightly. 

“Yes sir. He’s gone to find a new weapon. He’s gone to find more power.” Shale said disgust filling his tone. 

“We’ll find him and bring him back. He has a duty to fill.” Merlin stated. 

“What if I take the throne? I’ve been training alongside him, Merlin.” Shale offered but Merlin just looked at them with a stone cold face before bursting into laughter. 

“Yeah maybe if you were good at fighting. You’re just a shield. You’re not even a real man, I’d never make you my heir.” Merlin said as he walked out the door, tears springing to Shale’s eyes as Wobbuffet threw an arm around him. The duo stalked off to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s about a week later and Ashton and Luna stumble into a very small village with only five houses just as the sun began to rise. One of the villagers saw him as they walked outside to greet the world and quickly ran over to make sure he was okay. A few other villagers started waking and when they saw Ashton and the other villager they all began helping get Ashton situated on a couch in one of the houses.

When Ashton awoke he smelled fresh bread which Luna was scarfing down half of the loaf and the other half was left to him. A small girl watching him move and seeing the bruises on his body from his journey to here. 

“What happened to you mister?” The girl asked and Ashton finally realized she was there. 

“The roads are tough through the kingdoms.” Ashton offered as he took a drink of a juice pitcher that was set with the bread, butter, and honey. 

“Where have I wound up?” Ashton asked just as whom he presumed to be the girls parents poked their heads in and while the mother ushered her out the father walked in and took a seat. 

“You wound up in our small village of Barley. But as soon as you’re good to travel again we want you out of here unless your Absol can farm. My family is partnered with a Vespiquen and a few Combees and harvest their honey. The family across the way has Miltanks and Tauros’. Family next to us has Skwovet who helps them harvest berries. The family across from them has Scyther and Machoke who help with chopping down and carrying lumber. Then at the end they just farm and make bread and have a few dual water and ice types. We have what we need to survive and don’t need any armies showing up here and we’ve already had a few scouts and our Vespiquen chased off an albeit not a good one but a ninja or someone meant to be stealthy and dressed in black.” The man explained. 

“You don’t have to worry about us. Thank you for the meal and a place to rest but we’ll get out of your hair now. Although if you need any help cutting trees or harvesting wheat for your bread we can help. All I ask is that if you wind up with a Combee egg or your neighbors wind up with a Skwovet or Miltank egg that it be sent to me. I just need one of each. I raised Luna here from an egg and when I get home I wouldn’t mind raising more and if that included me being able to make a farm like you guys have here that’s all the better.” Ashton offered. 

“Yeah that sounds like a deal as long as you promise to treat them well. I can tell you’re truly bonded to this Absol and we could definitely use your help before you head out.” The man decided and Ashton and Luna followed him to the wheat field which for such a small village was far larger than he expected.

“Luna use a light leveled Psycho Cut to cut the wheat that’s ready to be harvested please.” Ashton asked and Luna nodded and her horn began to glow pink and small slashes flew from it slicing through stalks which Ashton collected as they walked and when they were done Ashton tied up the stacks for them before moving onto chopping up some piles of firewood for them and as the sun began to set they were on their way. He left a note on the stack saying he would send a letter once he returned home.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back in Slyborn Shale had written back to Calbourne to let them know that Ashton was searching for a way to repair the barriers but to be armed as Merlin chose someone new to take the throne with Ashton running off and the other kingdoms nearby were preparing to wage war on Slyborn  
.  
The new leader was partnered with three pokemon being Umbreon, Skarmory, and an Alolan Ninetales. The new girl was named Mara and she had traveled the world like Ashton and had heard about Merlin’s legacy of a strong warlord although she was severely disappointed to see that without his Houndoom he didn’t match the praise given and forced the throne from him and even had him exiled to Galar in a prisoner slave trade situation and she received a pokemon called Grapploct a fighting type from what Shale had found.  
Since Ashton left Shale has noticed some major changes in himself and he partnered with a Chatot that had landed in an oran berry tree nearby. He had also noticed something small fall off Grapploct when it came in and retrieved it and found it to be a small pokemon holding a glowing red rock and snuck the pokemon away.

“Chatot I want you to keep this message until you find Ashton Hampton. Merlin has replaced you with a girl that’s receiving pokemon from Galar. I have also come to receive what I believe is a pokemon specific to Galar but I can’t quite make out what it is yet but it was holding a strange rock that was glowing red when I found it. Anyways we… I need you back before Mara unleashes a war we can’t win. You said you’d get me off the frontlines Ashton.” Shale stated and Chatot repeated the message back and with a nod Chatot flew out the window to try finding Ashton but Shale watched as an arrow pierced Chatot’s wing and it hurtled towards the ground.

Shale saw things for them change for the worst quickly as two sets of hands slammed his window shut and frost began coating the room before their door slammed open and Umbreon was standing there readying a shadow ball with Mara by her side. 

“Your little birdie won’t be bringing your hero back here I guess. Hand over the pokemon and the stone.” Mara ordered but as Shale reached for them he felt a pulse and his energy drain slightly and a knot form in the air before large icicles launched at Mara one of them piercing Umbreon’s shadow ball causing a small explosion throwing back Mara, Ninetales, and Umbreon. 

Shale picked up the pokemon and stone and began running for the window and barrelled through it as Wobbuffet followed closely, the two people keeping their window shut were knocked to the ground and ice coated their limbs sticking them there. 

Suddenly Grapploct was before Shale and sent two fists flying at them glowing orange with Superpower but Wobbuffet quickly intercepted with Counter and doubled the attack back on Grapploct launching it backwards but Wobbuffet was left just barely standing and Shale was surrounded as he scooped up Chatot and found that the arrow he saw go through its wing was actually Steel Beam from Skarmory. 

Suddenly the small pokemon in Shale’s hand began glowing red and so did Shale as he felt their bond finalize strengthening as they partnered with it. 

“I don’t know what you are or what you can do but do what you can!” Shale ordered and the pokemon leapt from their hands and began growing larger and larger. 

“It’s a Snom!” Mara shouted as she stumbled out from the castle and it seemed Snom had stopped growing but a storm cloud covered the sky over Slyborn and the air dropped in temperature. 

“So you’re a Snom? Glad to meet ya. Now I’ve seen you use Icicle Spear, can you do that again?” Shale asked and suddenly it started hailing and a burst of freezing air launched across the small kingdom. 

Shale climbed up onto Snom by its icicle coated shell with Wobbuffet and still holding Chatot and pocketed the red stone as Snom wormed forwards to the edge of the kingdom at the mountains peak, Shale jumped off rolling onto the mountain top and Snom began to shrink hopping into Shale’s hand again with a small chirp-like noise. Shale didn’t look back as he cradled Chatot, pocketed Snom, took one of Wobbuffet’s arms over his shoulder, and started walking the way he saw Ashton head. Although he knew he’d have to do something he didn’t want to do to keep out of Mara’s view as she put out wanted posters and rewards for his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Shale stumbled across the land for a few miles before collapsing just outside of a village with all his pokemon going down with him. He looked different though now as he had taken off his binder so he could disguise himself better no matter how gut wrenching it was to his own reflections feeling like he shouldn’t look like that he should be comfortable within his own body. Everyone else was. And he made sure he was passing as what he wished to be but now with Mara on his tail he had to revert to his old body and dead name Remoire. Now though he was being surrounded by a small army of scouts that had just gotten back from patrol. 

When Shale awoke he found himself in a cell with a plate of food and a cup of water before him and his pokemon wrapped up in ropes that seemed to null their powers.

“So you’re finally awake! What’s a pretty girl like you doing all the way out in Charcoal Crew territory?” A woman asked from a chair in front of the cells. 

“Lookin’ for someone. Seen an Absol around here?” Shale questioned. 

“No. Why would you even want to be around one of those… creatures? They just bring chaos anywhere they go.” The woman sighed. 

“That’s not true!” Shale howled out and went to lash out but found his arms and legs being bound to the wall behind him by ropes similar to the ones around his pokemon.

“So what’s the name Slyborn?” The woman questioned. 

“Remoire Marsh. If you know I’m from Slyborn you must have learned of the new leader?” Shale replied. 

“Yeah, that Ashton kid ran away from the throne when he lost his legendary weapon huh? Stupid kid. Anyone can conquer it now although we’re just a gang not warlords.” The woman stated. 

“Well are you linked with a pokemon?” Shale asked. 

“Yeah. Salazzle come forth!” The woman ordered. 

“And I haven’t gotten your name.” Shale offered as he watched the Salazzle strut up to the duo. 

“Wraith Coal! And as our gang runs the town I think I’ll let you go without any further issues now that I know who you are. A scout sent by Mara to find Hampton. And as long as we get a cut of the reward we’ll help you.” The woman hummed and Shale felt the ropes loosen and let him go as the woman put her hand out and he shook it slowly in agreement, not ready to see what betraying this gang will look like once she helps Ashton takedown Mara.


	13. Chapter 13

Shale treaded carefully as him and his pokemon were released from the cell and he checked over his pack and pockets not finding the red stone but decided to come search for it later. 

“So Remoire, how did you find yourself in Slyborn?” Wraith questioned. 

“I arrived stowed away onboard the ship that arrived with Mara on it. Almost made it clean but she found me in the shipment on the way to Slyborn. She took pity upon me though and hired me as her scout figuring if I could get past her guards in Galar I could make good work for her here.” Shale explained. 

“Although I think being in a gang would be better than being under a warlord. More freedom.” Shale added. 

“Well would you like to doublecross Mara?” Wraith questioned and Shale shook his head no. 

“No. I have a mission to find Hampton. Primarily that Absol. Been told it has prophetic abilities stronger than its mother.” Shale replied and Wraith nodded slowly, taking in the information as Shale fed it, waiting for the gang leader to take it and run with it and help her find Ashton faster. 

“You know for a scout you do talk quite a lot. And you were out in the open when you got here and collapsed.” Wraith hummed. 

“As I said I haven’t been trained to be a scout I was just hired into it. And if I hadn’t been out in the open my pokemon and myself wouldn’t have had the ability to get help until someone found us. How long was I out for?” Shale questioned. 

“Just a few days. Not too long.” Wraith replied before starting to turn down an alley. 

“There’s an inn just up ahead I have some business to deal with but I’ll find you later. There’s a room set up there for you on me.” Wraith explained before continuing on to meet with her own scouts.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashton’s goal came into view as he walked up the steps of the castle and he went to reach for his blade to bust open the doors but remembered he no longer had his blade and so he just thrust the doors open, Absol following him closely. 

This region was known as the kingdom of steam and if there were any kingdom in Rigito that had a spellworker they’d be here. Two women with flowing robes stalked towards Ashton casting each other looks before glaring down at the boy and putting their hands on the grips of their weapons. 

“Can we help you?” The one in purple robes questioned. 

“I believe so. I’m not here for a fight. I'm just curious if you guys have someone that works with magic.” Ashton said with his hands up and the two released their hands from their weapons and raised the same hands in the air and two pokemon hopped down from ledges standing next to their partners as they realized Ashton didn’t have a weapon on him.

“You’ve been going kingdom to kingdom looking for a master that can train you in the magic arts correct?” The other woman being in dark gray robes asked. 

“Yes! So you’ve heard of me?” Ashton asked as Absol eyed up the Darmanitan on the right of the woman with purple robes and the Empoleon on the left of the woman with the gray robes. 

“Right this way. You have a name apprentice?” The gray robed woman asked. 

“Ryker! The names Ryker Amman.” Ashton said quickly, trying to stick that name to his brain. 

“Right in here.” The woman with purple robes said as her Darmanitan opened a large door and within it looked like there were potions for everything lining the walls with a giant book in the center of the room and the western zodiac in a circle on the floor and the eastern zodiac in a circle on the ceiling. 

“Wow this room is amazing.” Ashton said as he walked in, Luna nodding as she followed and the gray robed woman walked in as well before Darmanitan allowed the door to close.

“So Ashton Hampton it’s nice to meet you! I am the water Warlord of the Steam kingdom Sherria Kall! The woman with the Darmanitan is the fire Warlord and my wife Lolla Kall.” Sherria announced loudly as her Empoleon plopped down on a beanbag cushion on the floor and Sherria joined on the one next to him and waved towards the two on the other side of the room for Ashton and Absol. Ashton sat down curiously. 

“So how’d you know it was me?” Ashton asked. 

“Well to be fair you’re the only person widely known in Rigito to be partnered with an Absol. Especially with such a strong link your combined auras fill a room. I can teach you to see it as well unless you just want a new magical weapon and to be sent on your way just so it can be shattered by Zaleria again and you’ll be on an endless cycle.” Sherria offered.

“Wait you mean I can learn actual magic?” Ashton asked. 

“Of course! I primarily use my water magic but have you heard of the reason this kingdom became the steam kingdom and under the rule of myself and Lolla before we got married?” Sherria asked and Ashton shook his head. 

“Well this kingdom used to just be the ground kingdom until I arrived here from Sinnoh and Lolla arrived here from Unova. We decided to work together to take this kingdom as our own and our prime tactic was that I taught Lolla to see magical auras and I used my fire and water magic to create steam blinding the warriors and their pokemon but allowing the two of us to still be able to see both and cut the kingdom down and take it as our own.” Sherria explained. 

“So you can turn my body into a weapon itself?” Ashton asked. 

“You have to stop thinking so brutally Ashton. I can teach you to use your body as a tool not a weapon.” Sherria said calmly. 

“I understand… I do have one more question though. Sherria you said Zaleria would just shatter another of my weapons with her own magic weapon again in an endless cycle. How?” Ashton asked. 

“Very simply put she works with Zapdos, one of the many legendary pokemon. When working with legendary pokemon if your partnership is strong enough they’ll lend you some of their essence and allow you to use it tied to a weapon and then if the weapon breaks the essence returns to the pokemon so Zaleria can make an infinite amount of magic weapons for herself as long as she’s partnered with Zapdos. And they’ve been bonded for years.” Sherria explained Ashton nodding slowly. 

“Alright so where do we begin in my training?” Ashton asked a calm fire in his eyes.


End file.
